


Three glasses of scotch

by danyelliott



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danyelliott/pseuds/danyelliott
Summary: "I'd say I'm drunk enough to do this." One-shot fluffy Callian story! Give it a try! :)





	Three glasses of scotch

"We nailed it, love."

"Yes, we did, Cal. Yes we did." She knocked her glass with his, earning a satisfied grin from his side.

"It's been a while since we celebrated a successful case." He brought the glass to his lips, letting the strong smell tickle his nose for a second, and then took a sip of the liquid, feeling it burn its way down his throat.

"Probably because we became so successful that it became completely normal for us not to lose. But this was a tough one." She raised her glass a bit, and then took a long sip, making a face that made Cal laugh a bit.

"Now, you don't usually drink these types of drinks, do ya?"

"Wine is more of a thing for me. But..." She looked at the glass and the half empty bottle on the table, than back at Cal. "I guess three glasses of scotch and still counting isn't bad either."

"It's a really good scotch." Cal reached for the bottle, filling his glass half full. "You want some more?"

"I am pretty sure you don't fill scotch that much, Cal." She laughed taking the bottle from him and putting it on another side of the table. "We don't want to have you dead drunk tomorrow. Cause I am not going to do all the work alone."

"Are you calling me irresponsible?" He teased, and she followed.

"Well, you're right. Either way I am going to end up doing it all by myself so you should at least be hungover in the morning, with all the headache and stuff. Want me to fill your glass a bit more?" Gillian leaned back into the couch, supporting her head with her left hand and pulling legs under her, now fully turned do Cal.

There was a moment of silence while she moved, and after she was done, and at this point, with some alcohol in her organism, she felt good about it. She knew he was absorbing every move she made, every inch of her with all his being. And for once, she didn't have to fight it because she could blame it on the alcohol. But he couldn't. He could just stare at her like that whole night, alcohol or no alcohol, because she was the one he couldn't get enough of, she was the one making him dizzy, like some teenager in love, even though he never dared to say it.

"Love, if I go down, you go down with me. Besides, I am more resilient on this than you are." He smirked, letting his eyes roam all over her face, from eyes to lips, through freckles and the nose. Reading her usually was hard, but right now, she was an open book to him. Alcohol broke her walls and removed the mask she was trying so hard to keep in front of him.

"I'd say that's only fair if I rose when you did." She shrugged her shoulders, bringing the glass to her lips once more and taking a sip, keeping the eye contact even when her face changed into a frown, which, once again, earned a satisfied grin from Cal.

Next couple of moments they were silent, but it was that kind of comfortable silence. The only sound in the room was their breathing and an occasional swallow of the scotch. They just stared at the ceiling or each other, but none moved, none spoke. Well, not until Cal decided to break the ice.

"When I saw you for the first time I knew that we would not end then and there."

Gillian turned to him, frowning and smiling at the same time, caught by surprise. "How do you mean?"

"You were the most intriguing person I've ever met when we first saw each other. And you still are." His face softened as he spoke, the effect of alcohol now obvious on him too. He still couldn't blame the words on it, since he was completely capable of not speaking even while drinking. This was just him, finally gathering enough courage.

"Well, Cal..."

"No, love, shush. Let me speak or I will shut up for the rest of our lives." He smiled weakly, locking her gaze with his. "We've been partners for what? Almost ten years now?" She nodded her head, not daring to open her mouth again. He was being serious and open, honest, which was incredibly rare with Cal. On top of it all, he was vulnerable. "We were married and all, and when we weren't, I'd find a way to piss you off, hurt you. Then, when I didn't, you'd find someone who's not worth you, or I'd find someone who most definitely can't be compared to you in any way." Cal took in a deep breath, straightening up a little. "And now I am tired. I am tired of looking you with wrong guys, and while I am not worth you either, I can see you for who you are and try to be the man you deserve." He shifted towards her, insecurely, taking her hand in his, feeling that it was as cold and as sweaty as his was. It could be either a good sign, or the worst one - her being so nervous.

"Can I say something now?" Gillian smiled, covering their hands with her free one and leaning in as well.

"It reached your eyes." Cal muttered for himself, though Gillian heard. Her smile reached her eyes.

"And what is that telling you?"

His eyes scanned her whole face, and hers did the same with his, just to find each other grinning like children who were just given sweets. "It's an honest smile. You're truly happy about this." He nodded his head, in confirmation to himself, and rose his hand to her cheek, enjoying the moment, making sure she was real, and that this was real.

"It's just the scotch." She laughed, her eyes falling down to his lips and staying there, locked on them as if they were the source of life, happiness. Well, at least she felt like it at that moment.

"Want some more scotch?" He asked playfully, letting his other hand slide to her waist and pull her closer, to which she complied to more than willingly.

"I'd say I'm drunk enough to do this." Gillian smiled, and leaned in, closing her eyes, to barely touch his lips with hers.

It was a peck. A single peck. But he didn't think it was enough. It was as if all the dreams from his entire life had come true in that moment. And he truly felt like a silly teenager, with his heart beating insanely fast, the odd feeling in his stomach starting to rise. Her face mirrored it, everything he was feeling. And at that moment, he could see that her eyes were crystal clear, no alcohol to mess her decisions, no fear of losing him. Probably because she knew that he would never leave her. Not when they fight, not when she tries to leave, and he knew that he would drive her mad to that point. But now they had this, now they had something much stronger than his annoying attitude and irritating habits - they had love that had been piling up for years and that could never be defeated.

And so he kissed her again.

And again.

And again.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are little LTM fans left out there, but for those of you who are still reading, please let me know what you think! This is just a one shot, thought I'd try to write something shorter as well.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it! :)


End file.
